


Out of Time

by Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Best friend and tony:), Bromance, Capture, Catching Up, F/M, Fluff, Great friends with Bruce, Not taking place during any movies, Slight swearing, Tony's a total sweetheart, Weather, atmokinesis, eventual love, headcanons, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock/pseuds/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went into a black hole, 16 years later you come out. But you come out different than when you went in.</p><p>*I do not own any characters they belongs to marvel*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long you this will be. I will try to update weekly but I can't promise.

July 23, 2000  
News Flash: Fourteen astronauts get sucked into black hole. 

16 years later

April 25,2016  
News Flash: Space rocket that went missing 18 years ago has now reappeared, only three survivors. 

You were one of the three survivors from mission Phoenix. The three of you landed in the Atlantic Ocean a couple hundred miles away from New York City. Right now you were in the hospital, you were rushed there a soon as the found your ship. You asked the nurse what happened to the other survivors but she wouldn't say. With a sigh you looked at the heart monitor and thought back of what happened.

You all knew it was pointless, you were being sucked into a black hole and you guys knew you wouldn't be able to get out. What surprised you all was that when you finally made it in is that you didn't die instantly. After a few minutes you all realized that and gathered to make a plan. There was fourteen people on that rocket and you all were supplied with enough food and water to have three courses a day for a year. You all decided to cut down to two a day for now and less if needed and that worked fine for a while. But almost year after you made it in the hole you had the first attack. Sometime during that day a crew member started screaming and pulled a knife on someone, they started stabbing. The victim died almost instantly, and the rest of you locked yourself in a room and decided to kill the insane member. You forget who but someone pulled out a gun and went into the hallway, a few minutes later you heard three gunshots ring out. The person came back and said that they were taken care of. Everyone then went and dragged the two dead bodies to the hatch room everyone left except for one person who went into the second room. They then proceeded to hit the hatch button. You saw the bodies get dumped with a gasp,many others gasped too, but eventually you turned around and headed back to you quarters. There were five attacks in total and two people died fighting them. As more died there was more food and water that was the only positive thing with the attacks. The other for deaths were from suicide, you all woke up and when someone didn't come out of their quarters for a while someone went to check on them. You found one of them once and it was a traumatic experience for you, you didn't talk, you shut people out, it was horrible. You suddenly snapped back to reality as you heard a knock on your door. “Come in.” You replied hoarsely.

The door opened and you saw a black man in a black leather outfit. He walked in and sat in the seat by your hospital bed, “(Y/n) something happened to you while you were in space, I need to take you to a private hospital. I will explain it all when we get there.” You didn't answer, all you did was nod your head stupidly. You watched as he then called over a nurse and told her something, you could guess it was something important because her eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly. She then proceeded to prepare you to leave as the strange man signed you out of the hospital. The nurse handed you some jeans and a red plaid shirt and pointed you towards the bathroom. When you came out in your new clothes the man was there waiting for you. 

“Ready?” He asked. “Yes” you said. He walked with you down to the parking garage where he lead you towards a black van with a gray eagle on the side. He walked you over to the passenger side and made sure you got in before he went over to the driver's seat and buckled in. He pulled out and started driving towards the highway. After a few minutes a built up the courage to ask “Who are you?” He glanced over, with a smirk and his face and replied, “ I am Nick Fury director of shield.”


	2. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler on the avengers and some major things that happened while she was in the hole.

“Shield?, What the hell is that?” You exclaimed. “Shield stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. It's purpose is to keep our world safe. Now the rea-” “Hold up a moment, OUR world! What other world is there that actually had life in it?” I shrieked. “Well you see (Y/n), while you were in the black hole, monsters came and attacked New York City, thankfully they failed. We also discovered that the Norse gods and myths are true.” He explained. “So you're telling me that the Norse myths are true, and that these monsters failed? How do monsters freaking failed to invade New York? We're humans!” You screamed. 

“Ah well a group of superheroes called The Avengers saved New York. I suppose I should explain them to you, there are six members. Do you remember Tony Stark?” He questioned. “Yes he's the genius son of Howard Stark, right?” “Correct, well he went to Iraq and got captured and held hostage. When he got captured a bomb exploded next to him blowing shrapnel into his chest. The doctor there that was also held hostage with him made him an arc reactor, it's the only thing that's keeping him alive. He managed to escape by making a metal suit that can fly and shoot fire. The arc reactor also powers the suit, he is also known as ironman. When he made it back he continued to work in the suit and managed to save a lot of citizens from Favreau, a greedy man who wanted to use the suit for evil.” He explained all of this while still driving and not killing us. “Ok so who are the other five?” You pondered. “So the next two are shield agents, they are trained assassins. One is Natasha Romanov also known as black widow, and the other is Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye. As I mentioned before the Norse gods are real, so the next member is Thor Odinson son of Odin, he is the Norse God of thunder. His adopted brother Loki the god of mischief, lead the attack on New York. Now Doctor Bruce Banner was hit with gamma radiation, which causes him to turn into a seven to nine foot green muscled beast. Fortunately it doesn't happen randomly it only happens when he loses control of his anger. Now finally do you remember reading about Captain America or Steve Rogers when you were in school?” He finally paused and it took you a moment to realize he asked you a question with all this new information. You do remember Captain America, you always thought he was sort of dreamy. “Uhh… Yes I do, he was a super soldier right? His body had superhuman strength, and fought during World War II.He crashed into the ocean though.” You spit out quickly. “All of that is true, but while you were in the black hole his body was found and defrosted. He is now alive and leader of The Avengers. Though technically he is 98, with him being frozen in ice for 66 years made it so he is physically 32.” He finally finished and you just sat there letting the information sink in. 

“That's insane.” Was all you could say. Nick Fury just chuckled. You were off the freeway and we're now driving through a dense forest. You saw it lighten up ahead and when you finally made it to the clearing Nick Fury said, “Here we are at shield hospital and training camp.”


	3. What just happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get an explanation and get and an interesting request...well it isn't really a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I have been busy. My friend Ace helped me edit this one and will probably help edit the others. I updated the tags so make sure you take a look at them. Once I get done most of my plot I will be adding headcanons into chapters and making them reality so if you have any headcanons or even any request at all please comment. I am changing the name of this story to "Out of Time" so if you try to find this but you can't it's because it has a new title

Fury then proceeded to park in front of the two reflective buildings, the windows shining like the surface of rain. You looked around, you saw about a dozen or two of cars parked. The sky was gray, and it looked tense. Fury turned to you and said, “(Y/n) when you made it to the hospital SHEILD asked for the results your test, including a vial of your blood. While we were studying it we found something very peculiar in it. I will tell you the rest soon, but for now I think we should move this to inside.” As he said the last sentence you noticed him start to eye the dark clouds starting to form. You suddenly felt a knot of anxiety form in your gut Out of habit you rubbed the burn on your arm, you got it from when you were in the hole. Fury was already out of the car and waiting for you to do the same. You tried to unbuckle yourself but you noticed that your hands were shaking to much, you took a few calming breaths. After a moment you finally managed to unbuckle and get out of the car. Fury nodded to you and started walking to what you assumed was the hospital with how tall it was. When you got inside you noticed you were correct, but it was smaller than what you expected. Seeing as it looked like it could easily be ten stories, though it was only five. You then noticed that Fury was still walking, and you scrambled to catch up. There seemed to be no one in the lobby, only fury and you. He sat down in a leather couch, one of the many sprinkled around the almost cozy lobby space. He gestured for you to take a seat in the similar armchair across from him. The knot of anxiety began to swell until your stomach felt like it was going to burst. The few simplistic steps it took felt like miles, and the tense seconds felt like hours. Eventually your body was settled in the chair and your feet resting on the carpet floor. Your ears perked up as the sound of gentle thunder roared against your ears, a bright flash of lightning causing you to look outside. You noticed that the building was made out of one way glass. You snapped your head back around when Fury started talking, “ (Y/n), after dissecting and studying your blood, we have discovered that you have, atmokinesis. “ I h-have wh-what?” You stuttered, you flinched as another book of thunder echoed in your ears. “You have atmokinesis, meaning that you have the ability to manipulate the weather.” “ I CAN WHAT? YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT I CAN CONTROL THE WEATHER?!”As your mind raced with panicked thought, the storm outside went crazy. You realized that as you started to calm down again the thunder became quieter and the Lightning less frequent. “So you telling me that the storm that's happening right now is because of me?”you asked tentatively. “Yes, we can now list that when you are nervous or worried that you'll cause a thunderstorm. All we can do is guess and wait to see what your other emotions will do to the weather.” He answered simply. “But how I mean? It's physically impossible?” You questioned. “It happened while you were in space, but what in space we have yet to figure out.” As he finished he made sure to look you straight in the eye holding your gaze. “I don-” you cut yourself off as you suddenly remembered. You were the head mechanic on the ship, even though you were the youngest at 27 you had an I.Q. of 193. You stayed in the engine room a lot while you were in the hole and a few times it went crazy. The electricity from the engine would start jumping around and you got zapped quite a few times and surprisingly all in the same area. You thought it was suspicious that they were all so close together, but now you had a feeling that was the cause of all this. You straightened out your thoughts before you answered, “Well I was the head mechanic of my ship, and while we were in the hole I got hit by the electricity from the engine multiple times.” You unconsciously talked quickly, which made you mentally slap yourself. “Well then...we will look further to see if your assumption is true.” He replied. “Seeing as this ability can be both dangerous yet useful I would like to say that you will be staying with SHEILD. I understand if you don't want to but you have to, you need to learn how to control both your power and your emotions. For if you learn how to control it you can use it whenever you want. But if you lose control of your emotions you can harm or even kill innocent citizens. The other building here is a training facility but it also houses people like you, people with special powers.” He said. You don't really care, you have nowhere else to live and you agree. Your “power” could be extremely dangerous. “Ok” you don't really know what else to say, but you didn't really have a chance to add anything else anyway. “I would like for you to get some more test done, like what kind of weather happens depending on your emotion. So follow me upstairs to the testing floor.” He stood up and you followed his action. He started walking to what you assumed was the elevator and suddenly he turned around to look at you and smirk. You ran to follow him, but oh my what a plot twist you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the name of this spur of the moment, could you comment about a better name for this piece.


	4. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to get and evaluation and learn some new info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated sooner life has been busy. I was going to make a long one but I figured you guys wanted something so I have this I am trying to get the rest done soon

You arrived on the second floor to see a long white hallway with a staggering diamond pattern on the floor with other halls branching off of it. You walk behind Fury as he walks to the fury and final hall on the left and stops at the third door on the right. He opens the door and walks in, as you follow behind him you hear him talking to the nurse in the room with you. Once he finished he turns to you and says, “ They are going to test you and make it so you experience a wide range of emotions. I now have to go, I hope to see you soon.” He said that swiftly and confidently before walking out the door and closing it behind you. 

You finally look around and see that a large portion of the room is taken up with a seat that has a helmet and eye goggle contraption. The nurse comes up to you and says, “Hello, my name is Katherine, I will be taking care of you today. Please feel welcome to sit down.” She was about 5 foot you guessed, she had medium blonde hair and had a rectangular piece of metal in her hand. 

You looked to see where she pointed and thankfully she pointed to the other chair in the room. “Ok I'm going to ask you some questions, please answer truthfully and to the best of your ability. What is your full name?” “(Y/n) (Y/m/n) (Y/l/n)” “Ok good, next when was your date of birth m/d/1973” “Good job, now last question, what year is it?” “Ummm when I went in it was 2000 right?”you wondered out loud. “Correct miss.” she answered “Well then that means it's...2016!” You were surprised, you guess it hasn't really sunk in yet since it seemed that the black hole has changed your perception of time and has seemed to has stilled your aging. At least while you were in there,you were a 43 year old in a 27 year old body. 

“You are correct. Well you have answered the questions easily enough do you have any questions?” “Umm sort of? I know that there was two other survivors other than me, who and what happened to them?” You questioned. You thought that she wouldn't tell you but apparently she didn't care so you were surprised with her answer. “ Ah well the other two survivors were Liam White and Addison Contant.” “Addi made it out of the hole?!” You cheered. You felt tears start to swell. Addi was a good friend of yours, she was quiet but always had a confident vibe. She was with you a lot while you were in the hole. She always listened to you ramble on about your theories and the ideas you always came up with. The tears started to spill over, you were so happy that she survived. 

The nurse went over to the counter to return with a couple tissues in her hand. She held them out to you and you nodded in thanks. “Yes but she right now is having serious panic and anxiety attacks, they will most likely calm down after a while but will probably be able to be triggered easily. While Liam White he was in critical condition and he died from internal bleeding a day or two ago.” Your mouth was open in shock, although Liam didn't have a high position, he was funny and always tried to keep the spirits up, you were upset over his death. But you were concerned about Addi, you hoped the panicking and anxiety will settle down a bit. But you mainly hoped that she will find someone to help keep her anchored down. 

“Ok then now we will begin the test. Please come sit down over here.” As you got up and started heading over to the very intimidating seat, a small clap of thunder was heard, Katherine looked at the metal rectangle and frowned. “Your notes here say that when you're nervous or worried that there tends to be a thunderstorm, I'm guessing that you’re nervous about the chair?” “Yes, ma’am.” You slipped, you tried not to call anyone ma’am or sir but you were raised that way. 

She justs smiled politely and started explaining what the chair was. “This seat is virtual reality, meaning that you'll put on the helmet which will connect with your brain and you'll put the goggles, then I will program the machine to make you see some videos or pictures. That will make you experience an emotion where I will then look out the west wall to see what the weather turns into.” You nodded your head and looked out the wall, the sky cleared up a bit. It was less cloudy and you could see the sun.

You sat down and realized that the seat was actually quite comfy. Katherine looked at you then came over and started setting up the helmet and goggles for you, she placed the helmet on you head and held out the goggled for you to put them on. As you were situating them comfortably over you eyes she started speaking, “Ok so are you ready to start?” she asked politely. You took a steady breath before relaxing into your chair, “Yes.” You answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be shorter but I should hopefully get them done soon


	5. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into a virtual reality and experience happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short sorry

You relaxed in the chair and closed your eyes, but they quickly snapped back open when you felt the sun start to heat up your eyelids. You stood up with a gasp, when she said that you would see things you didn't think that you would actually be in them and be able to interact with everything.

You realised that you were on a hill, to you left was a lake with a large flat stone. In front of you was a clearing and another hill a couple hundred feet away. You were surrounded by trees on all sides and to your right, past the trees was a mountain range. You laughed, you ran down the hill and spun around.you breathed in deeply enjoying the smell of the crisp air. 

You ran to the edge of the lake, and started to strip getting down to just your undergarments. You jumped in with a splash and swam towards the rock in the center. Once you got there you climbed up and layed down allowing yourself to relax. You closed your eyes and you could tell the world around you was morphing and you sighed as you opened your eyes to see the new world around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few will be like this. What emotions do you want me to do? I will do the basic ones but if there is one you want just tell me.


	6. Sadness and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through a simulation to make you feel sadness and anger for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions death and animal abuse if you don't like that then skip. My friend Ace helped edit this so thank you friend.

You opened your eyes to see that you were in a city. You notice that your attire has changed and you’re wearing a black jacket with a faded AC/DC band tee, along with some dark wash jeans that have seen better days and rugged black leather boots. You looked around and saw that you were on Gerard Way (hahaha). Across the street you saw a mini market with roses drooping outside, a deadly aura surrounding them. About a block or two in front of you lay a park, with an abundance of trees and a dried up pond. A terrified meow and vicious laughter from the alleyway down the road caught your attention. You ran towards it, only to see a couple of teenagers kicking around a cat, refusing to let it escape their abuse. 

Anger clouded your mind as you ran forward, yelling, “Hey! Back off.” The boys turned around, and seeing the fire in your eyes they wisely chose to flee. You slowed down making sure the boys were gone. You looked around trying to find where the cat is to see it sprawled out to your right. You felt sorrow clutch your heart as you slowly walked towards the abused cat. You crouch down next to him and notice his breathing was becoming slower. You pet his furry head not able to do anything yet hold him and cry.

As he becomes still, you wrap him in your jacket and head down to the park you saw earlier. You walk around aimlessly, eventually finding a large oak tree in the corner of the abandoned park. You lay the cat down by the side of the tree, and start to dig. You dig, and dig until there was a two-foot hole big enough for him to lay in comfortably. You gently rest him down inside the makeshift grave and shovel the dirt on top of him. Feeling some sort of closure, you get up, searching around for a stone to use as a grave marker. You find a large grey rock by the dead pond. You went back to where he was buried and laid down the stone where his head rests. You sat down leaning against the tree not caring if anyone saw you tear up. You put your head between your knees and tried to barricade your tears, trying to relax. When you opened your eyes again you noticed you were somewhere entirely new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed my Mcr joke. I'm sorry for not posting more but schools started back up so I've been busy. I'm writing when I have the chance so I hope you enjoyed. If you have any request please tell me.


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through the fear simulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I apologize for posting randomly though I promise I won't let this go abandoned.

You opened your eyes to see pitch black. It was so dark you couldn’t even see your own hand. Your breathing hitched because you despised the dark. It was bad before the accident, but you been in a BLACK hole for the past 16 years, the only thing that’s in there is darkness. You’ve grown to hate the darkness because of it. You stood up...or more accurately tried to, but failed. as you fell down once you hit your head against the unseen barrier. You stuck yours arms out to feel the your fingers graze the barriers beside you.

Your head snapped up when you heard the screech and groan of metal. You felt the walls next to you get closer when you realized what was happening, the walls were closing in around you. You didn’t hate being in a small space it’s just that after being in a space shuttle for the past 16 years, you would like some fresh air and land to run around in. You felt fear take over as you started to hyperventilate. You curled into a ball struggling to breath when you felt the walls start to squeeze in on you. You stuck your arms and legs out trying to stop the walls from closing in on you but to no avail. You kept pushing, but you finally slowed it down a little when you used your back to help push. But the walls are relentless and still keep moving in until you’re forced to be as small as you possibly can. 

Your heart is racing as you lay there waiting for you to die but you don’t. You keep waiting but nothing comes, you can feel it touching your sides but nothing more. “They stopped” you whispered to yourself. 

But now you had to worry about your air supply. You decided that slow breaths were probably the best seeing as you didn't want to waste oxygen. You closed your eyes and decide to attempt at relaxing. You shift around only to realize that the walls are no longer there. You open your eyes to see that your back to the room you started in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading it tell me if you have any request.


	8. New room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but I feel really bad for not having more up sooner so this is it. I might have some more soon.

Katherine stood there inspecting you before saying, “ I'm sorry about any distress it may have caused but we now have the results and you shouldn't have to do that again.” You nod in response. “From the results though we can see that when you're happy it's sunny, sadness is rain, anger went from extremely cold to extremely hot, and fear is thunderstorm with some lightning.” She explained. “Ok...ok that's good to know.” You say quietly.

 

“In case you're confused, you have the power to manipulate the weather but right now you have little control over those powers so you emotions are in charge. After some time you should be able to control your emotions so you won't cause a natural disaster, and eventually influence the weather to do as you wish.” She said it quickly but it was rather helpful since you were still confused on somethings. 

 

“Thank you. That did clear up some things thank you.” You answered still processing it. “Well seeing as you'll be staying here for the time being, how bout I show you to your room?” She asked. “Please.” You replied. She lead you back down the corridor to the elevator what she entered inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor. 

 

When you reached the floor it had blue wallpaper and two doors on each side of the hall. “There's only two other residents here. They're twins but don't worry one a boy and the others a girl. You'll get to know them in your time here. You're rooms the first one on the left. I have to go but do enjoy your new home.” You watch her go back into the elevator and then turned to go to meet your new hall mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I hope to have more soon


End file.
